Close Call Part 1
by Tonyzgir
Summary: What happens when one they love, gets hurt?


**Close Call Part 1**

"DiNozzo!!!!!" Tony cringed. Hastily grabbing the donut he had come for, he ran quickly back into the bullpen. Slowing as he neared Gibbs' desk, he wondered what exactly he had done this time.

Flashing he mega-watt smile at Gibbs, he tried to look innocent. And failed. Miserably.

"Wipe that grin off you face, DiNozzo," Gibbs groaned. "Do I look like a lovesick female?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony thought he saw Kate duck behind a file to hide her smile. Straightening his face quickly, Tony tried to gauge Gibbs' mood. Was he really mad or was he just acting? And just how mad was he? Apparently, really mad.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Gibbs asked, quietly, dangerously.

"No, boss." Tony answered.

"I don't know about you DiNozzo. This is, what, the third time this week?! I don't' know if I can work with an agent who so blatantly disregards my rules."

Confusion flashed in Tony's eyes for a split second before he caught on. Grinning slightly, he responded cockily. "I get it. You think I did it. Whatever it is. But you don't have the proof. Sorry boss, but I 'm not going to fess up."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You think so, DiNozzo? You don't think that maybe I do have the proof, but a confession would save me so much time?"

Swallowing hard, he looked at his feet. Behind him, he heard Kate snickering and realized he had just walked into a trap. He kicked himself mentally. He slowly caught something Gibbs had said earlier. "Whaddya mean, 'blatantly disregard your rules'? What rules?"

Gibbs grinned just a little. "Rule number twenty four. Never hide your birthdate!"

Tony blushed. "I didn't want to make a deal about it. I just wanted a quiet day at home with Charisma."

"And you'll get that. Later. I…" Gibbs was interrupted by his ringing phone. "Gibbs….where….we'll be there in 15." Gibbs looked at everyone as he hung up the phone. "Grab your gear. We have a body."

* * *

"For the last time, Kate. I was trying to get my seatbelt on," exclaimed Tony.

"So to put your seatbelt on, your hand just had to rest on my thigh?"

"It wasn't resting. I barely touched you."

"Which time?"

DiNozzo frowned. "Believe me Kate, if it was on purpose, you would know. And it wouldn't just be your leg."

"In your dreams, Tony."

"Perhaps, Kate. Perhaps," he replied as he walked away from her.

Gibbs shook his head at the whole scene.

"What is it Jethro?" asked Ducky.

"Why is it I feel like I'm a high school principal?"

"Good question, Jethro. Good question indeed."

Gibbs nodded as Ducky bent over the body.

"So what have we got Duck?"

"Well, Jethro. He's dead."

"I can see that. Anything else?"

"He's missing a finger."

"Before death?"

"Probably. But not long before. Wound is still tacky."

"Anything else?"

"Not yet. Let's get him back to the lab."

They moved the body into the van and Ducky headed back to the morgue.

Meanwhile, the team hunted the scene for everything and anything they could find.

Gibbs' phone broke the silence. He took the conversation outside.

"I don't see anything else. Now what?" asked McGee.

"I say it's time we turn out the lights and play in the dark," replied Tony.

"Is everything about sex with you Tony?" sighed Kate.

"I was talking about the UV light, Kate. Does everything have to be about sex with you, Kate?"

"Oh, bite me."

"Oh, sarcasm is so not healthy, Kate."

Her response was to stick her tongue out at him.

"Now that shows promise," smiled Tony.

Her face flushed as she looked away from him.

"Women. Can't live with them, can't see why you'd want to." said Tony.

"Is that your final answer Tony?"

"Yes. Of course, with the exception of Charisma."

"Of course. Can't forget her."

"Kate, that hurts. You know how I feel about her."

"I do. I also know a bit about your dating history."

"For your information Kate, Charisma and I are getting married."

Kate was silent as she stared in shock at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked innocently.

"Did you say what I think you just said?"

"I think I was just thinking out loud again."

"You proposed to Charisma?"

"Oh that! Yeah." He walked away.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I just did."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"Yeah. He's known for about a week."

"So you were keeping it from me?!"

"No, Kate. I wasn't. I was going to tell you. You're my friend. Why is this bugging you so much? Are you jealous?"

"You wish Tony."

"Wait. I get it. You're upset because for once you didn't know something before me."

Kate paused for a second. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

Tony looked sideways at Kate and winked. He then walked outside with a bag of evidence.

Kate looked at McGee. "Am I that shallow, McGee?"

"No, ma'am. Tony's just pulling your leg."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't think you're shallow at all."

"Thanks McGee. You ready?"

"Yes. And you're welcome."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Abby?" asked Gibbs.

"Something's hinky."

"What is it Abby?"

"The blood Ducky sent over from the vic and the missing finger."

"What about it?"

"They don't match."

"Pardon?"

"The blood type and DNA from the finger wound does not match the DNA and blood type from the victim."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Maybe our perp cut himself removing the finger."

"Ok. So now what?"

"Find me something to compare the DNA too and you'll find your killer."

Gibbs opened his phone and dialled.

"DiNozzo."

"It's me. Get down to the lab, now!" He hung up the phone.

Tony looked at Kate.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing. I gotta go." He stood and headed to the elevator.

Gibbs was gone when Tony got to the lab. "Hey Abs. What's up?"

"Hey Tony. I'm not sure. Gibbs will be back in a second. Wanna see something?" she winked at him.

"Abby, are you flirting with me?"

"I meant the scope, Tony."

"I knew that." he smiled. He looked down the scope.

"What is this Abby?"

"It's one of the scrapings Ducky sent over. It's skin from under the vic's fingernails."

"What's going on?"

"It's a bacteria. It's multiplying."

"What kind of bacteria?"

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting on the results."

Tony stood up and turned to Abby. "So what else weird do you need to tell me?"

"Well, the blood from the finger wound does not match the vic's blood."

"So it's not his?!"

"Not even close. But, it could be our killer's."

"Anything else?"

"The bacteria is present in the finger wound blood as well."

"Well that tells us the skin under the vic's nails is the killers."

"Or at least that they fought."

"So now what?"

"Now, we find the killer DiNozzo." replied Gibbs from behind.

"Hey boss. What was so urgent?"

"I need you here, helping Abby. I want you two to go over everything, 5 times if need be."

"Sure. But why me?"

"Because I need someone else I trust here." With that, he turned and walked out of the lab.

"Sure is nice to know he trusts us, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." With that, Abby and Tony settled in to work.

* * *

Tony stood up from the table and stretched. "What time is it Abs?"

"0345" she replied.

"How can you work this late?" he yawned.

"I like night. There's a futon under my desk if you want to take a nap."

"Bless you," he replied as he headed to her desk.

"What are you, my priest?"

"Curse you?"

With that, Abby grinned. Tony curled up under the desk to take a short nap. He had mumbled something to Abby about waking him in a couple of hours.

* * *

Gibbs came into the lab the next morning, looking for results. What he found was shocking. He turned and left the lab. As he walked outside, he called Tony's cell.

"DiNozzo," he answered sleepily.

"My desk. Ten minutes." Gibbs snapped. As he headed to the elevator, he ran into McGee.

"Morning boss."

"If you see DiNozzo, tell him he is under house arrest until further notice."

McGee looked stunned as the elevator doors closed. He headed to the lab and was literally run over by Tony.

"Sorry, Probie."

"Gibbs is mad. He said you're under house arrest."

"Upstairs?"

"Yup."

"Thanks," Tony said as he headed into the elevator.

Tony took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. He slowly walked to Gibbs' desk.

"Hey boss. McGee said you wanted to see me." He paused and took a breath. "Actually, he said that you said I was under house arrest, but I figured that was just your way of making a point."

"Do I have to tell you the name of the creek you're up without a paddle or how deep it is?"

"Up to my knees?"

"Ahh, so you're familiar with this creek?!"

"What did I do boss?"

"Let's go over here." Gibbs and Tony headed to the interrogation room.

"What's wrong boss?"

"How could you?"

"What?" Tony had a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me DiNozzo!"

"I can honestly say, at this moment, I'm not playing."

"I saw you and Abby!"

Tony's confusion faded as he caught onto what Gibbs was talking about. "Oh that. Nothing happened. I fell asleep at about 4. Abby must have gone to sleep after that."

"Nothing happened?"

"Abby and I may flirt but she is like my sister. Besides, I love Charisma and would never do anything to hurt her, or our relationship."

"Good to hear."

"Can I go now? I was finishing up something in the lab."

"Go ahead. Keep me informed."

"You got it." Tony headed back out to the elevator.

Gibbs was shaking his head when he ran into Kate.

"Something wrong Gibbs?"

"Just…..nothing. It's nothing."

"Ok."

* * *

"He what?" asked Abby.

"When he walked into the lab, he saw you and I sleeping on the futon together and thought the worst."

Abby burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Gibbs. I can't believe he actually thought you and I would ever sleep together. At least, not…" her voice trailed off.

"I know. I thought the same thing."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I once dated my high school music teacher."

"You told me that once. What you didn't tell me is what his name was."

"Cute Abs."

"I know." she grinned.

"I'm going upstairs. Call if you need me."

"See ya later."

* * *

Kate had curled up under her desk for a quick nap. They were all running on lack of sleep.

Tony was just dozing off in his chair when Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"Grab your gear!" yelled Gibbs.

"My three favorite words!"

"Where's Kate?"

"Kate." His voice was soft at first but he got no answer. "KATE!"

"What?" came the reply from under the desk.

"Time to wake up."

"Ughh….I feel like hell."

"Yeah. You don't look too good either."

"A woman loves to hear that Tony. I think I'm getting sick."

"If you're coming down with something don't sit next to me in the truck."

"Wow! There is an upside to having a cold after all."

"You wanna tell the doctor about it?" Tony asks as he straightens his imaginary tie and smiles.

"Can we go now?" asked Gibbs as he headed out the door.

"Remember the good ole days, Kate?" asked Tony.

"What good old days?"

"When Gibbs would confide in us, treat us like peers."

"No."

"Good. I thought I was the only one."

* * *

"You sure you know where you're going?" asked Kate.

"Used to do this for a living," replied Gibbs.

"Wow, boss. They had maps back then." Tony said sarcastically.

Gibbs show Tony 'the look' in the rear view mirror. Tony quickly shut up.

"Wow! That was quick Tony. And you didn't even have to use a lifeline." Kate grinned at Tony.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to a building that was crawling with SWAT. Tony looked around and sighed.

"Do you know what really ticks me off?"

"Gibbs?" Kate replied.

"Besides him. These guys get paid more than we do."

"It is sad, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

Gibbs was fuming. First they had been called to the site then they were pushed away from the site. They were denied access, even though they were called in in the first place. Gibbs stormed off when they returned to the lab.

"You guys have plans tonight?" asked Tony.

"Not really," replied Kate and McGee.

"Good, cause the last time Gibbs got like this, I didn't go home for a week." Tony walked to his desk, grabbed some files and headed to the break room. Kate watched him walk away with a confused look on his face.

"Tony does his best work without an audience," she heard Gibbs say.

"I'm beginning to notice that."

"He really is a smart guy, Kate. Sometimes he just needs a push in the right direction."

"You know something, Gibbs? That is the first time I've ever heard you say anything nice about Tony."

Gibbs winked at her. "Don't let it get around."

She smiled at him as she agreed.

* * *

"What's up Abs? You look confused." said Tony.

"Something's……."

"Hinky?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

Abby looked at Tony and smiled. "Nothing. Just seeing if you're paying attention."

"You are one sadistic person Abs. What have you got to say for yourself?" Tony said with a smile.

"Um….machine making pretty pictures now." She smiled at him.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. Abby could always make him laugh.

"I'm going back to my work now. Call if you find anything."

"Ok Tony."

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony slid off the chair and hit the floor as he was startled awake.

"Wha….oh hey boss."

"I thought you were working?"

"I was boss. I only shut my eyes for a second."

"You were snoring."

"Sorry, boss. What time is it?"

"0200."

"Crap!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet Charisma at seven o'clock."

"She called. I explained everything."

"Was she mad?"

"Nope. She was relieved that nothing had happened to you. She's at your place."

"Ok."

"Go home, Tony. Tomorrow's another day."

"Night boss." Tony said as he headed out the door.

* * *

Tony unlocked his door and quietly walked into his house. He closed and locked the door behind him. Quietly he undressed, as he headed into the bedroom. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Charisma, and snuggled into her.

"Hi."

"Hi. Sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok."

"I am. I love you."

"I love you too." Charisma drifted back to sleep as Tony listened to her breathing. He drifted off to sleep holding her in his arms.

* * *

"All men lie to some degree, Kate. It's expected of them." Tony and Kate were just coming into the bullpen for another long day.

"Don't confuse your world with reality, Tony."

"It's like when a woman asks a guy to guess her age. You ever done that?"

Kate just looked at him, trying to figure out his thought process.

"Kate, are you trying to tell me that you honestly believe you still look twenty-five?" Tony smiled and walked towards his desk.

"Not anymore," whispered Kate.

Tony sat at his desk, smiling at Kate. He knew he was going to be in trouble later, but for now he was enjoying his victory over Kate.

* * *

Tony and Kate had been at work for almost 2 hours and no sign of Gibbs yet. It was quiet.

Tony crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed the sheet over his shoulder. It landed in the trash basket.

"How do you do that?" asked Kate.

"First string varsity, Ohio State." Tony smiled at her.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you were a jock?"

"My charming personality gave it away huh?"

"No. Your arrogance." Kate smiled, knowing she had gotten Tony back, even if it was just partially.

A few moments later, Gibbs walked through the bullpen to his desk.

"Don't say anything, DiNozzo."

"I wasn't going to boss."

"Don't even think it."

"Too late."

Kate looked at Tony and giggled under her breath.

"Older doesn't mean deaf, Agent Todd."

Kate shut up immediately. Tony smiled as he looked back at his computer.

Just then, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs….where?…..we'll be right there."

"What's up boss?"

"Gas the truck Tony. That was an informant. He was reporting a bomb."

"Are you sure that he said bomb, boss?"

"Yes, DiNozzo. I'm sure he said bomb."

"I'll gas the truck."

* * *

They arrived a little while later.

"Split up. Stay on your radios." Everyone scattered to search for the bomb.

Suddenly, their radios cackled.

"Everyone out! Now!" Gibbs said.

Everyone turned to run out of the building.

"What's happening?" asked McGee, who had waited outside.

"Gibbs thought he saw a bomb," replied Kate.

"I found a body." whispered Tony.

"What do you mean thought?" asked Gibbs.

"Do I really need to say it, Gibbs?"

"Say what?"

"Yes, Kate. Say what?" added Tony.

"You need glasses." Just as she finished her thought, the bomb exploded.

"Sorry. I don't think I caught that last part." said Gibbs.

"Tony, what were you saying about a body?" asked Ducky.

"I found a body. I cam across him as I was leaving the building. Kate saw it too."

"I don't suppose either of you thought to take a photograph before you ran screaming?" Everyone looked at Tony.

"That was not screaming. That was yelling….loudly." Tony defended. "And no, no photo. Sorry."

"It's alright, Anthony. You had other things on your mind."

"Like screaming like a girl," interjected McGee.

Tony looked hurt as everyone started laughing. "I'm going to the truck" Tony pouted.

* * *

Tony was hurt. Laughing at him was uncalled for. He didn't scream like a girl. But almost anyone would have been panicked. It was a bomb for crying out loud.

Tony had come home. He always felt better around Charisma.

"They laughed at you?"

"Yeah. Well, it was closer to snickering, but still."

"Honey, I'm sorry."

Tony grinned at her as she curled up on the couch next to him. "I just want to forget about today."

"I'm sure I can help you with that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She raised her head and kissed him.

* * *

"What's up, Tony?"

"When Gibbs introduced us, he introduced you, then McGee, then me. Why did he mention me last?"

"You are kidding right?" said Kate.

"No. For Gibbs to mix up his seniority order like that is….it just seems weird that's all."

"I don't think it really means…." McGee started.

"Probie." Tony put his hand up to interrupt him.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in it." Kate said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't think it has anything to do with seniority."

"What do you think it has to do with?" asked Tony.

Kate grinned. "My guess would be level of intelligence and general competence."

"You're funny Kate." replied Tony.

"DiNozzo! Get to work!" yelled Gibbs.

"You know something? I think Gibbs enjoys yelling at me more then he does sex."

"That would explain the 3 wives."

Tony nodded and smiled his agreement.

"Kate, I need you over here on your knees. It's time to get dirty." said Tony.

"WHAT?!"

"We need to sweep the floor to find the bullet."

"I knew that," Kate said shyly.

"Sure you did." Tony said sarcastically.

"You know, Tony. With all the bad karma you've built up, I'm surprised something hasn't just fallen off."

Tony looked down for just a second.

"Missing something DiNozzo?!"

"Nope. Just making sure I had everything I needed boss."

"Good. Let's go."

"But we're not done Gibbs." said Kate.

"There's nothing here, Agent Todd. Let's go."

Gibbs turned and headed out as Tony and Kate gave each other confused looks.

* * *

"Houston, the cell phone has landed."

"What are you babbling about, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Your cell phone boss."

"You lifted my cell phone?"

"I prefer the term borrowed. Lifted has such a negative connotation."

"What did you need it for, DiNozzo?"

"Show. Needed to look important."

"Where's your phone?"

"I left it in the truck. It's in my jacket."

"So what you're trying to say is that you stole my cell phone?!"

Tony's grin faded just a bit. "Yeah."

"That's what I thought." Gibbs replied, smiling.

* * *

"I don't care! Find out who's to blame! Yes, I mean today!" Gibbs slammed the phone down. "Damnit!! I need coffee." Gibbs stood and headed to the elevator.

"Wow, I thought you were the only one who could piss him off like that." said Kate.

"You never met his second wife." replied Tony. "Hey! I have a crazy idea." he said as he smiled at her.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you." Kate paused and took a breath. "Ok, Tony. What's your idea?"

"Just a practical joke on McGee."

"A hazing?"

"Nah." he shook his head and smiled.

"You're cruel." Kate said.

"I know. Ain't it great?"

"When?"

"Sometime in the next few days. He'll never suspect. You in?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Great."

* * *

"Do you sleep with a gun under your pillow every night?" Tony asked as he and Kate exited the elevator.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On who I'm sleeping with." Kate replied as she sat down at her desk.

"Morning Kate. DiNozzo." said Gibbs.

"Morning," Kate and Tony replied.

"DiNozzo, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure boss. What's up?"

"I need you to meet with the FBI down in Abby's lab."

"Ok. But why? Hey Abs."

"Because I don't trust the FBI."

"I know that." Tony grinned.

"I want someone I know there." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"That's the same as saying someone you trust."

Keeping his back to Tony, Gibbs smiles.

"Someone you can depend on…..your best man?" Tony said as he followed Gibbs to the elevator. Gibbs smiled again as the door closed.

"I don't think best man was the right thing to say to someone who's been married thrice." Tony said as he turned to face Abby.

"You worried?" Abby asked.

"Oh….nah."

"Yeah, me too." Abby said as the two of them headed into the elevator.

* * *

"Is there anything you can't find?" asked Abby.

"A way to shut up DiNozzo." replied McGee.

"Now, Probie. Why would you want to do that?" said Tony.

"Sorry, sir. You just frustrated me earlier, that's all."

"Doing what?"

"Your little car prank."

"What prank?"

"Never mind" McGee replied as he left the lab.

"What did you do?" asked Abby.

"Honestly Abs. I didn't do anything."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Ok."

"Can we get to work now?" a voice from behind asked.

"Sure. Why not?" answered Abby.

* * *

They discussed stuff with the agents for almost an hour when Tony's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a second." Tony got up from the chair and walked to the other side of the lab. "DiNozzo."

"Tony, it's me. Don't let on its me." said Gibbs.

"Hey hon. What's up?"

"The agents aren't FBI. They're impostors."

"Wow. That sounds like fun."

"Bring Abby up here as soon as you can."

"Ok. Love you too." Tony hung up the phone and walked back to Abby. "My girlfriend. Likes to check in."

"Uh huh." said the first agent.

"So, are we done here?" asked Tony.

"No, Agent DiNozzo. We're not." The "agent" pulled a gun on them. "Sit down, please."

Tony and Abby sat down in the chairs.

"Is this going to take long? I need to get home before my girlfriend worries."

"Open your mouth again and you're dead."

"Ok. Ok." Tony held his hands up in surrender.

Just then, Tony's phone rang again. He reached for it.

"Don't move!"

"If I don't answer that, someone's gonna come and look for me. You don't want that do you?!"

"Fine. But don't go far."

Tony got up and moved to the other side of the lab. "DiNozzo."

"It's me. Anything new?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."

"Can you talk?"

"Not sure."

"Tell me what you can."

Tony's voice dropped to a whisper. "Two guns. They're holding them on us. But haven't said what they want yet."

"We're right outside. I can see Abby. Signal when you're ready."

"Ok. See you soon." Tony hung up the phone and walked back to Abby. "My mom. Checks in once a day."

"Touching."

"So what do you want anyway?"

"There are files here that we need. And you two are going to get them for us."

"What kind of files?" Abby asked.

"Classified ones."

"I guessed that. Which ones?"

"We don't know yet."

Tony raised his fingers to signal Gibbs. He had to get them in here. The first "agent" saw Tony move. He pulled the trigger and shot Tony in the shoulder.

"I told you not to move!"

"Tony!" Abby cried as she dropped beside him.

Just then, Gibbs and company came barrelling into the lab. They had to shoot the impostors.

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Gibbs.

* * *

When Tony awoke in the hospital, the first face he saw was Charisma's.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Tony."

"You've been crying?"

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Never. I promised you that didn't I?"

Charisma nodded. "It's just, when I heard, I thought it was bad. Worse then it is."

"I'm fine Char."

"I could have lost you." she started crying.

Tony sat up and wrapped her in a hug the best he could. "I'm right her. I'm not going anywhere."

She climbed into the hospital bed with him and drifted of to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Tony was in the elevator with Gibbs and Kate.

"Good job, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Did you say something, boss. Kate, did he say something?"

"Don't push it," Kate replied.

"Pushing it is what I love about this job." Tony took a breath and looked at Gibbs. "Ok, ok. But….you don't care? I need to hear you say that you care."

"Tony, as far as I'm concerned you are…..irreplaceable."

"I knew it. I knew behind the whole marine thing you had a heart…"

Gibbs turned to McGee, who was sitting at Tony's desk. "Forget about it McGee. He's still alive."

Tony looked stunned as he sees McGee sitting at his desk.

* * *

THE END


End file.
